1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to heaters and heating systems and, more specifically, to pool heaters and other outdoor heating appliances and to methods of rendering the operation of such appliances wind resistant.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
The following disclosure statement is made pursuant to the duty of disclosure imposed by law and formulated in 37 CFR 1.56(a). No representation is hereby made that information thus disclosed in fact constitutes prior art, inasmuch as 37 CFR 1.56(a) relies on a materiality concept which depends on uncertain and inevitably subjective elements of substantial likelihood and reasonableness and inasmuch as a growing attitude appears to require citation of material which might lead to a discovery of pertinent material though not necessarily being of itself pertinent. Also, the following comments contain conclusions and observations which have only been drawn or become apparent after conception of the subject invention or which contrast the subject invention or its merits against the background of developments which may be subsequent in time or priority.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,651,299, by J. W. Brown, issued Sept. 8, 1953, discloses a gas burning heater having a backdraft diverter.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,811,095, by W. O. Moran, issued Oct. 29, 1957, discloses a positive draft controller supposed to assure a positive draft into a conduit or housing regardless of direct or relative wind conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,082,758, by J. L. Heiman, issued Mar. 26, 1963, discloses a balanced draft space heater supposed to assure approximately equal air pressures at a flue gas outlet and a combustion air intake.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,421,482, by R. Ortega, issued Jan. 14, 1969, discloses an outdoor swimming pool heater having an upper air chamber containing four diagonally positioned air spacers, and a second air chamber connected to the upper air chamber and leading to an air passage contacting a burner chamber. Air is drawn from the air passage in a hole in the burner chamber, and a baffle within the burner chamber directs the flow of incoming air to a level below that of the burner.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,623,458, by L. Block, issued Nov. 30, 1971, discloses a stackless outdoor heater adapted for swimming pools in which openings are provided at the upper part of the appliance for admitting amospheric air for combustion and allowing it to mix with and dilute flue products before being discharged to keep the appliance cool. Around the upper part of the unit is a baffle member in the form of a collar preventing direct effect of wind velocity on the openings. The heater is provided with an air jacket with openings on one or more sides to admit air for combustion and to admit convection cooling air for keeping the unit cool.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,273, by A. Barker et al, issued July 24, 1984, discloses a slow combustion stove having an air inlet to enable air to circulate within the stove adjacent a deflector which deflects incoming air over a transparent portion enabling vision into a primary combustion zone.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,232, by M. Gordbegli et al, issued Feb. 26, 1985, discloses a pool or spa water heater having a heat exchanger including inner and outer metal tubes for transferring heat from the outer to the inner tubes and then to water flowing in the inner tube or tubes, with such tubes having metal to metal contact, whereby condensation of moisture from the products of combustion on exposed surfaces carried by the outer tubes is reduced.
In practice, many failures of appliances result from their exposure to harsh environmental conditions. In this respect, weather influences may often be handled by the use of proper materials to insure protection of internal components and inhibit oxidation on exposed surfaces. However, this does not alleviate the effect of wind conditions. Particularly in the case of pool heaters and other outdoor heating appliances, wind may affect the products of combustion, producing too much carbon monoxide and causing flame roll-out resulting in damage to wiring and to controls in extreme cases.
In practice, the problem is aggravated by the fact that an outdoor heating appliance typically is exposed to wind from different directions and even downdrafts occurring along or caused by adjacent building surfaces. The above mentioned and other proposals and appliances as far as known do not solve these problems sufficiently.
U. S. Pat. No. 3,797,477, by R. M. Ramey, issued Mar. 19, 1974, discloses a gas-fired heating appliance which is convertible to indoor and outdoor use. To this end, that appliance requires an indoor flue stack assembly which is different from its outdoor grate vent assembly. These different assemblies are separately manufactured in the form of removable and replaceable heating appliance tops, which in practice not only manifests itself in higher costs, but also represents an inconvenience in terms of manufacture, stocking, installation and replacement.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,824,986, by R. M. Ramey, issued July 23, 1974, discloses a submersible pool heater for outdoor use.
U. S. Pat. No. 4,580,548, by B. K. Ono, issued Apr. 8, 1986, discloses a vent system for a gas-fired swimming pool heater, convertible from outdoor use to indoor use by replacement of three components or component assemblies. Flue products are dispersed and proper combustion is supported in a variety of adverse weather conditions by a provision of louvered sets of exhaust openings in a top panel, as well as lateral wind inlet clearances between a top cowling and an intermediate cowling and between that intermediate cowling a heater top. All wind thus received from the side either mixes with the flue products or exhausts itself directly, without sustaining combustion at the internal flames of the heating appliance, and without generating inside such heating appliance a positive pressure toward the exhaust openings.